Cazadores
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque aunque quizás la mayoría de los cazadores no tenían un lugar al que regresar, el Roadhouse de las Harvelle era lo más parecido que muchos tenían a un hogar. Roadhouse&Harvelle&Winchester. Regalo de cumpleaños para Earwen Neruda.


Este fic lo escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida** Earwen Neruda**. Aunque ya hace más de una semana que fue su cumpleaños y han pasado unos cuantos días desde que lo escribí, lo subo ahora :)

_Advertencias_: es un fic extraño, aparecen todos los cazadores amigos de John que se han nombrado en la serie y podríamos decir que tiene spoilers hasta el 2x01 solamente. El personaje central es Ellen, aunque también aparece su esposo Bill, Jo, John, Bill y varios cazadores más.

* * *

**Cazadores**

Los cazadores eran gente extraña, sino que se lo dijeran a Ellen Harvelle, que se había casado con uno. Eso había sido tiempo atrás, claro, cuando Bill aún no cazaba. Sólo era un hombre robusto con la barba demasiado larga y el gesto eternamente cansado después de haber pasado unos cuantos años en el extranjero con el ejército.

"_Quiero una vida tranquila, nena"_ le había dicho cuando le pidió que se casaran y Ellen le había creído. Para ser justos, posiblemente Bill lo hubiera dicho sinceramente, pero la tranquilidad nunca fue un denominador común en el Roadhouse. Un bar, en medio de la nada, por el que se dejaban caer personajes variopintos. Hoscos, enrudecidos, con el rostro y las manos llenas de cicatrices. Bebían whisky o cerveza, y jugaban al poker con la misma habilidad con la que desmotaban y limpiaban sus armas.

Cazadores, se hacían llamar. Escuchaban clásicos del rock de los ochenta e intercambiaban información sobre las criaturas más extrañas. Tenían aspecto intimidatorio si no se les conocía, pero la mayoría se reblandecían como papel mojado cuando Jo se sentaba en sus rodillas con sus tirabuzones rubios y les pedía que le enseñaran a jugar a las cartas.

Bill trabó amistad con la mayoría de ellos hasta que terminaron invitándole a sus cacerías como si eso fuese una especie de acto social. Las primeras veces Ellen logró disuadirle con promesas de dormir en la mesa de billar y grandes dosis ceño fruncido, pero al final Bill terminó por acompañarles. Desde entonces, a veces salía con los demás cazadores y pasaba un par de días fuera.

Ellen le seguía fuera del bar cada vez que le veía ponerse su gastada cazadora de cuero y salir por la puerta de atrás, para ponerse a llenar el maletero de su desvencijada furgoneta roja de todo tipo de armas. Entonces le amenazaba con llenarle de plomo si se atrevía a no regresar o a irse de putas, pero Bill le sonreía y sus dientes brillaban entre la barba castaña, y la disputa solía terminar en un beso apasionado o en un revolcón rápido cuando había tiempo para ello.

Y cuando regresaba, cansado y a veces herido, Ellen olvidaba su enfado y su humor agrio y parecía que el bar entero dejaba de contener la respiración.

Aunque los cazadores se iban como venían, había un grupo de ellos que pasaba por el Roadhouse con asiduidad. Ellen había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que arrastrar a alguno de ellos hasta un colchón para que durmiera la mona o cuantas heridas les había cosido y limpiado con algo de alcohol (Jack Daniel's o algo de ron venían especialmente bien). Elkins, por ejemplo, pasaba a menudo por allí. Un cazador de vampiros que le llenaba la cabeza a Jo de historias sobre criaturas malignas. Ellen le echaba la bronca por contarle ese tipo de cosas a su hija pero Bill solía salir en su defensa diciendo que así Jo aprendería a estar prevenida. A Daniel Elkins, de vez en cuando le acompañaba otro cazador más joven. John, John Winchester. Ese hombre de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, con un rastrojo de barba cubriéndole la parte sur del otro y mirada apenada, como la de quien ya ha perdido todo cuánto podía perder, en seguida se hizo amigo de Bill. A Jo también le gustaba, posiblemente por esa sensación que transmitía de saber siempre lo que había que hacer. Ellen, por lo menos, agradecía que no le hablara a su pequeña de historias de terror sino de sus hijos. Dean y Sam, le decía, unos años mayores que tú. Jo le preguntaba por ellos y le pedía que los llevara al bar, y entonces a Ellen se le encogía un poco el corazón porque no es que su hija tuviera muchos amigos de sus edad.

Con John y más veces sin él, solía aparecer Bobby Singer, con su gorra deshilachada, su chaleco con algún que otro lamparón y ese aire de llevar en el mundo de la caza desde antes de que la mayoría de los que pasaban por ese bar hubieran dejado de gatear. A Ellen le gustaba. Era un tipo prudente y directo que siempre le devolvía a Bill de una pieza cuando se lo llevaba con él.

También estaba el pastor Jim, que en lugar de camisas de cuadros y tejanos, llevaba túnica negra y alza cuellos. Se sentaba en la barra y pedía siempre lo mismo de beber: cualquier cosa que no llevara alcohol. Bill solía meterse con él por eso y en una ocasión John Winchester y él habían intentando emborracharle. Por supuesto los dos habían acabado borrachos como una cuba y dormitando sobre la barra, mientras el pastor Jim, sobrio y con sus impecables modales, se había disculpado con Ellen por el espectáculo ofrecido.

Cerraba el grupo de habituales Caleb. Nadie sabía bien de dónde había salido, cual era su historia y ni siquiera su apellido. Pero todos sabían que Caleb era un tipo de fiar. Conseguía información y armas sin que nadie tuviera ni idea de cómo y siempre estaba a una llamada de teléfono de cualquier lugar. Era más joven que el resto y le gustaba llevar unos pantalones de cuero que despertaban las burlas de los demás. Con sus ojos verdes y la cabeza rapada, era un muchacho atractivo al que a menudo Ellen intentaba convencer de que dejara la caza y llevara una vida más normal. Pero él sonreía mostrando sus incisivos ligeramente afilados y decía que una vida normal era demasiado aburrida para su gusto.

Todos tenían historias trágicas detrás. La mayoría se habían metido en eso de la caza después de perder a un ser querido: una esposa, un hijo, un familiar. Todos ocultaban heridas que no podían disimular bajo su uniforme de nómadas de carretera.

Y a veces, en noches tranquilas y solitarias, cuando el Roadhouse estaba a punto de cerrar, desgranaban sus recuerdos para todo aquel que quisiera escuchar.

Ellen ya debería haber supuesto que algo malo tenía que sucederles a los Harvelle tarde o temprano, cumpliendo la ley de sangre del mundo de la caza. No podía ser que estuvieran metidos en él sin haber pagado un precio. Y ese precio fue Bill.

John Winchester había aparecido un atardecer con una herida en el abdomen y un rifle ensangrentado cargado con sal gorda. Les había hablado de un poltergeist muy poderoso a una hora de camino hacia el oeste y después de que Ellen le hiciera la cura, Bill se fue de caza con él.

No era la primera vez que John u otro de los suyos pasaban por el Roadhouse para pedirle a Bill que les acompañara en alguna cacería, así que Ellen no se había puesto especialmente nerviosa. Sabiendo que discutir con Bill e intentar disuadirle no serviría de nada, se había limitado a advertirle de que más valía que volviera intacto si no quería dormir sobre la mesa de billar durante una semana. Luego los dos habían acostado a Jo y se habían despedido con un largo beso mientras John esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta, inquieto. Se despidió de ella con un gesto de cabeza y la promesa de devolverle a su marido intacto. Luego Bill la soltó y los dos desaparecieron juntos en su cuatro por cuatro oscuro, armados hasta los dientes y con la radio escupiendo alguna ruidosa canción de Led Zeppelin.

Ellen siguió atendiendo el bar toda esa noche con gesto hosco y la paciencia bajo límites. Al ver su cara Jo no se había atrevido a hacer muchas preguntas y los clientes habían estado bastantes tranquilos. Una vez cerrado el bar, se acostó, más por costumbre que por dormir. Nunca había sido capaz de pegar ojo cuando Bill estaba fuera. Por eso estaba levantada con las primeras luces del amanecer, frotando y volviendo a frotar la superficie de la barra a pesar de que ya estaba completamente inmaculada. Así la encontró John, cuando apareció por la puerta, renqueando penosamente con el cuerpo inerte de Bill.

Todo lo que siguió, a Ellen se le quedó grabado en la memoria como si de un tatuaje perpetuo se tratara. El gesto demudado y destrozado de John, sus labios temblando, la mirada aguada y errática porque no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

El sonido muerto del cuerpo de Bill siendo depositado en el suelo. La sangre, tanta sangre, coagulando entre su barba, bajando por el cuello, salpicando la camisa, la cazadora de cuero, la hebilla plateada del cinturón.

Los gritos. Las cosas que le había gritado a John mientras se aferraba a la camisa sucia de Bill sabiendo que estaba muerto, notando el calor residual de su cuerpo esfumándose al contacto con sus dedos.

Los pasos, los pasos de John trastabillando hasta la salida cuando ella le echó, sus frases de disculpa a medio empezar, los hombros caídos al marchar. El sonido del motor de su cuatro por cuatro alejándose para no regresar.

Y Jo, la expresión de horror de Jo cuando se despertó y vio a su padre, con el sueño arrancado de sus ojos y la inocencia bajándole por el pijama de ositos para colársele entre los dedos de los pies y desaparecer.

No volvieron a ver jamás a John Winchester porque nunca regresó al Roadhouse. Jo le preguntaba a veces por él y Ellen siempre le respondía que estaba muy ocupado. Oía de vez en cuando noticias suyas que le llevaban Elkins o Bobby, pero unos años después los dos dejaron de hablar sobre él.

Con el tiempo, Ellen aprendió si no a no culparle, a perdonarle. Incluso le llamó un par de veces cuando tuvo en sus manos información que le podría ser útil, pero John nunca le devolvió las llamadas, así que acabó contándoselo al pastor Jim o Caleb para que contactaran con él. Siguió adelante con el Roadhouse y crió a Jo sola, quien pronto dejó de ser una niña que llevaba coletas para convertirse en una mujercita que desplumaba a los cazadores jugando al póker.

Su vida era tranquila hasta que los Winchester volvieron a irrumpir en el Roadhouse. No John, sino sus hijos. Uno muy alto y con cara aniñada y otro más bajito, de piernas arqueadas y gesto descarado. Los reconoció cuando dijeron sus nombres: Dean y Sam.

En los ojos de Jo, vio que ella también. Ahí estaban, los famosos hijos de John que él le había prometido llevar, llegando con unos cuantos años de retraso.

Las Harvelle sabían que los Winchester no siempre cumplían sus promesas, pero a pesar de todo, acogieron a los huérfanos de Dean y Sam. Porque a fin de cuentas, eran cazadores.

Porque a fin de cuentas, todos formaban parte de una extraña y disfuncional familia, con sus riñas, sus enfados y sus largas temporadas sin hablar, pero atados por unos lazos que no se construían sobre la sangre compartida, sino sobre la derramada.

Porque aunque quizás la mayoría de los cazadores no tuvieran un lugar al que regresar, el Roadhouse de las Harvelle era lo más parecido que muchos tenían a un _hogar_.

Y en tu hogar siempre eres bienvenido, cazador.

* * *

Aquí está :) Quería escribir algo sobre John y me salió algo que no tenía nada que ver xp pero ahí queda. Si alguien lo lee, le agradecería que me contara su opinión :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
